


Rain

by anntheshutin



Series: SouMako One-Shots Inspired by Songs [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntheshutin/pseuds/anntheshutin
Summary: As the rain poured down, Makoto reminisced of the love and the life he had lost. Meanwhile, the rain reminded Sousuke of the foolish decisions he had made that brought about the pain he now suffers.Just like the rain, people come, people stay. It’s funny how it’s only the rain that never goes away.





	1. Kiss the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yiruma's [Kiss the Rain](https://youtu.be/imGaOIm5HOk)
> 
> Note: I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading this chapter for a better experience, but I also respect if you chose not to.

Makoto sat on the bay window in his living room, wearing a long-sleeved shirt, sweatpants, and socks. He was holding a mug full of hot chocolate in his hands, its steam swirling up, making intricate patterns which faded into thin air. It was a gloomy, Saturday morning. Another day to spend alone, another time to reminisce of a love that had been.

He watched as the leaves outside the garden dance as drops of water pelts it, as if thanking the heaven for giving it life. He also watched droplets of rain converge into tiny, ever-shifting rivers on the glass of the window. He set his mug aside in front of him, then sat back on the window and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging it close to his chest. The air within the apartment brought a shiver to his skin, the cold a glaring reminder of his loneliness, and that he chose to be that way.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the rain falling on the rooftop. The white noise lulled him into quiet meditation. It was during times like these that bittersweet memories that he had made with Sousuke start playing his mind.

The first memory was the day he got to know Sousuke well. It was also raining on that day, he recalled with a faint smile. Just when he was about to walk away from the convenience store, someone familiar wearing a white uniform ran for cover under the awning of the store. He brushed the water off of his hair and uniform and was as surprised as Makoto when their eyes met. It was unusual to find Sousuke on that side of the town. It was far from his dormitory, Makoto figured that Sousuke would have to take the train back. Makoto offered to walk Sousuke to the train station since the rain showed no sign of letting up. Though hesitating, Sousuke accepted his offer.

They had gotten to know each other better after that event. First, they exchanged numbers and text messages, which lead to them calling each other late at night when everybody else was already asleep. They would then find an excuse of seeking each other during joint practices, exchanging lingering gazes and shy smiles. Eventually, they realized that there was no point in denying the fact that they do feel something for each other.

Makoto fondly remembers their first date. He thought it was ruined by a downpour; they both did not check the weather forecast as they were too excited to bother. They weren’t able to go to the places they planned to go to. So they spent the day in a café, drinking coffee while talking about anything and everything under the sun. The scent of roasted coffee beans, the sound of Sousuke’s laughter, and the hint of blush on Sousuke’s cheek whenever their eyes accidentally meet were memories carefully cataloged in Makoto’s heart and mind. Though the rain eventually stopped, they were too enamored with each other to notice.

It was then that Makoto learned how to love the rain.

The rain poured down lightly on the first night he invited Sousuke over to his apartment in Tokyo. Having his own place, the freedom to do what he wants to, all this added up to Makoto’s excitement for the new experience. He wants Sousuke to be a part of this new chapter in his life, and Sousuke promised that he would be.

It was also the first time they that made love, the steady pattering of the rain drowned the sounds of their quiet moans. As they lie still in each other’s arms, willing their racing hearts and basking in the warmth that their body emitted, they talked about their plans for the future. It was a night filled with hopes and dreams; of the future they had started building with and around each other. It was so easy to dream with Sousuke. When he closed his eyes as sleep slowly crept up on him, he could see himself standing beside Sousuke, with a little home which they bought with their savings working as coaches in Iwatobi, and possibly a child or two running to greet them. Makoto slept with a smile on his face.

The rain poured hard and relentlessly when they had their worst argument. Sousuke suddenly accepted an offer to train athletes in Tokyo, leaving Makoto heartbroken. Sousuke was angry at Makoto for not having an ambition, for Tokyo had so much to offer someone so accomplished. Makoto was angry at Sousuke for breaking his promise. All he wanted was a simple life with Sousuke in the small town, living a dream that seems so distant now. Sousuke left the apartment, slamming the door behind him, not bothering to carry an umbrella.

The day after their fight, Rin came by to pick up Sousuke’s belongings. Makoto never saw Sousuke again.

For many nights, it seemed that the heavens had cried with him. The soft pitter-patter of the rain engulfed his anguished sobs. He also blamed the drops of rain that strays from his window into his bedroom for the dampness on his pillow, which seems to happen every night.

It was then that he started hating the rain

Now after 3 years, Makoto was back in Iwatobi, fulfilling a dream the two of them built on his own.

He stepped out of the house and stood under the rain, letting the cool drops wash the hot tears from his eyes. He looked down and cupped his hands together, watching and hoping that the rain would fill his hollow heart in the same way it filled his hands.

As he looked up in the gray sky, he wonders, is it raining where Sousuke is? Did he run for cover to wait for the rain to weaken? Does he have an umbrella? Was it possible that at that very moment, Sousuke was also standing under the rain, looking up at the same sky? Would he be standing alone, or sharing an umbrella with someone new? Someone whom he now shares his new hopes and dreams?

Just like the rain, people come, people stay. It’s funny how it’s only the rain that never goes away.


	2. Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Frédéric Chopin's ["Raindrop" Prelude, Op 28, No. 15](https://youtu.be/6OFHXmiZP38)
> 
> Note: I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading this chapter for a better experience, but I also respect if you chose not to.

Walking under the rain on a gray, Sunday morning, Sousuke made his way towards the closest convenience store from the hotel he was staying. He watched as teenage girls giggled under their bright, colorful umbrellas, while children squealed and laughed while running and stomping on puddles. He noticed how the glum weather seems to amplify the colors of his surroundings.

The raindrops that formed dancing rivulets on his cheap, plastic umbrella caught his eye. Watching its movement, he was reminded of the time when Makoto would sit by the window and watch the raindrops snake on the glass while wearing nothing but Sousuke’s loose button up shirt, boxers, and socks. With a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his hand, he would play a quiet game by tracing the flowing water with his finger with a subtle smile on his face.  Sousuke could never understand how someone whose smile was like the sunshine could love such a dreary weather. 

It was a precious memory from a time when everything felt right in Sousuke’s life, a time when he felt that he was invincible, that he can achieve anything that he wants. It was something that he tucked at the recess of his mind for so long. However, it was back with a vengeance, driving him back to the town that he once abandoned.

He was at the time of his life where he can say that he was already successful. He chose to prove that though he can no longer win medals through swimming, he would still be able to prove his worth by being the best at his chosen field. He had chosen to become a coach instead, and he was able to help others achieve their dream. He was able to gain the respect of his peers and was even featured in a sports magazine. From an outsider’s point of view, everything was going well for him.

However, why didn’t it feel right? What exactly was he trying to prove? What was he trying to chase after? Why does he keep on pushing himself, only to realize there was still something missing in his life? Why does everything he created for himself felt so hollow?

Realization hit him because of a piece of news Rin accidentally dropped in the middle of his drunken ramblings. His best friend usually avoided even the mention of Makoto’s name in his presence. However, on that night, Sousuke casually mentioned that someone at work asked him out and he was considering if he should go. It had been a while since he last dated as he was quite busy with work.

“…well it’s a good thing for you to move on, I hope Makoto would do the same. I hate to say it Sousuke, but Makoto deserves better than you,” Rin said with a laugh after downing another glass of beer.

Sousuke felt an all familiar ache on his chest. For nights since they parted, memories of a life that once was would find its way into his mind and heart, knocking the air out of his lungs and pushing the unbidden tears from his eyes. Memories of a smile that melts the coldness away from his heart, the warmth of a body that never ceases to comfort him, and a voice that wraps his being with warmth haunts him. The pain in his chest constantly reminded him that it was broken, and it was him who broke it, and that it would never be whole again.

The morning after meeting Rin, Sousuke woke up with his eyes puffy, and his throat dry. He dropped everything in Tokyo and packed his bag, buying tickets for the earliest trip to Iwatobi despite the head-splitting pain of a hangover.

It was stupid. It was selfish. It was desperate.

Who says Makoto was waiting for him? Who says that even if Makoto had forgiven him, he would still accept him? Who can say for sure that Makoto hasn’t found someone new?

Sousuke has been in Iwatobi for 3 days now. He went there full of courage, only for it to evade him at the very thought of facing Makoto.

His days there were spent in a cycle. He would get up, eat, take a shower, buy a 6-pack beer and drinks all of it by himself in his hotel room for courage. He would sit on the floor trying to figure out what to do until he was too drunk to do anything but crawl back to bed.

After purchasing another pack of beer from the convenience store, Sousuke took the umbrella from the holder outside, getting ready to leave. Before he could do so, he bumped into someone who was trying to run from the shower. He looked his clothes with irritation, he hates getting his clothes wet. He turned to the culprit, only for his ire to dissipate when he got a better look at the person who was bowing in front of him while blurting out his apology.

He was wearing the jacket that had caused Sousuke to get lost in the mall just so he could buy the perfect birthday present.

The glasses which he loved to push back up when it slips down on his beloved’s nose while he reads a book before going to bed.

The soft, brown hair which he loves to run his hands through, and nuzzle his nose to at night.

The green eyes which seemed to shine whenever its gaze lands on him.

The very same eyes that have now met his and has widened in surprise.

“Sousuke…”

Makoto’s gentle voice made his heart thrum painfully, and he felt his body go numb. Without him realizing, his hands loosened its grip and umbrella and the plastic bag fell to the ground.

“Sousuke… What are you doing here?” Makoto asked.

The image of Makoto in front of him blurred, and he felt warm tears roll down his cheeks.

“…I’m sorry,” were the only coherent words Sousuke could utter, with his thoughts in a jumble and a lump in his throat.

Makoto watched him with his expression a mixture of confusion and sadness, before stepping closer towards him to wipe the tears from Sousuke's cheeks. He picked up the umbrella and the plastic bag from the ground and shook it to remove the mud off. He handed the bag to Sousuke and opened the umbrella, placing his arm around Sousuke. “Let’s get out of the rain. We can talk at my place,” Makoto said as he gently urged Sousuke to walk.

They walked in silence together, both of them deep in thought. The rain felt like a wall that separated them from the world around them. Under the rain, they felt like it was only the two of them, and that was how everything was supposed to be.

Makoto held him close, and Sousuke relished the warmth it gave him as it was the very one he had yearned for during the times they were apart. Though the words may be different, their minds say the same thing; they both hoped that they could start all over again, under the same rain that brought them together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here I am once more with an angsty one shot, but I don't know if I should call it a one-shot when it has two chapters. 
> 
> This was already posted on my Tumblr, though I'm not sure if anybody read there, I'm not exactly popular (lol). Anyways, I decided to edit it and post it here because I would never be able to sleep if I don't compile all my one-shots in one place. I posted them separately before, but I decided to combine them in one post and just post them in separate chapters since the stories are connected. I've changed a lot of things from what was originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> I linked videos of the songs that inspired me to write this because I wanted the readers to understand the mood of the story and how I was able to write them while listening to these songs.
> 
> These are not beta'd so I'd appreciate any corrections. Constructive criticisms are also welcome.


End file.
